


Jealousy

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, but he serves his purposes, ezekiel's bf was made up by me, idk he's a horrible character, jealous!jake, sneaky!Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Your fics are amazing. Would you mind writing a Jazekiel fic where the team runs into Ezekiel's ex bf who he's friendly with, and Jake gets jealous?





	

The mission had been going perfectly fine. Jacob and Ezekiel were at a gala searching for a hidden door; Eve, Cassandra, and Flynn were running around, desperately keeping attention off the two men. It was very reminiscent of their first big mission together, and Jacob couldn’t keep the huge grin off his face. It had been going great until him and Ezekiel were stopped by a, “Well I’ll be damned. Is that the Ezekiel Jones?”

Ezekiel and Jacob spun around to find a fairly attractive man in a tailored suit behind them. He was leaning against a tall table. His head was ducked slightly as if he were trying to hide his charming smile. His green eyes were sharply peering out from underneath long eyelashes. The grin grew. “It sure as hell is.”

Jacob found himself frowning. A scowl pulled itself at his lips as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He glanced at Ezekiel, hoping for an explanation, but instead found the unflappable thief blushing, a coy grin of his own stretched across his lips. “Hello, Derick. How’ve you been?”

“Tragically lost, without you,” Derick replied, faux pout pulling at his bottom lip. He waltzed towards them, trying to slide in between Jacob and Ezekiel. Despite himself, Jacob couldn’t help a little growl that had built itself up in his chest from escaping. Derick, feigning surprise as if he were just noticing him, stepped back, hand on his chest. “Oh, my apologies. Who’re you?”

“That’s Jake,” Ezekiel answered for him. Jacob glared at him out of the corner of his eye, but Ezekiel wasn’t paying attention. Instead, all he had eyes for was Derick. “He’s a, uh…sidekick.”

“Still doing that…thieving business?” Derick asked, an excited light in his eyes.

Ezekiel shrugged, smirk in place. “When am I not? You still doing that…catching thieves business?”

Derick shrugged right back at him. “Hm, who knows?” He suddenly leaned forward. He was so close that his nose nearly brushed Ezekiel’s. “Wanna find out?”

Jacob scrunched up his nose at that. What kind of weird-ass flirting was that? He cleared his throat, bringing both of their attention to him. “Uh, sidekick here. We gotta get goin’, Ezekiel.”

Derick’s eyes widened, and he seemed to be choking down a laugh. “Oh, Ezekiel, I didn’t realize you were enlisting the help of…well, how do they say it? Country bumpkin?”

“Hey, watch it,” Jacob growled. He tried to take a step towards the guy, but Ezekiel’s hand on his chest made him stop. He glanced at Ezekiel, and he was pretty sure his confusion and anger were plain on his face.

“Uh, Jake, this is Derick,” Ezekiel told him. Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes, stepping back and crossing his arms across his chest. He was pretty sure the no shit was plain on his face too. Ezekiel sighed, adding, “He’s an…old friend.”

“You hurt me, dearest,” Derick said, his voice getting pouty again. “I thought we were more than friends.”

Jacob watched as Ezekiel flushed, glanced back to Derick, and then nodded nervously. He looked back to Jacob and added a shrug. “Well, he’s an ex.”

“Ex…?” Jacob questioned. He knew he probably sounded dumb, but he didn’t even want to imagine Ezekiel dating this absolute sleaze-ball.

“Boyfriend, honey,” Derick said. He reached out and patted Jacob on the head. He took his hand back before Jacob could smack it away, silently seething. “I know they’re more close-minded where you’re from but-.”

“We gotta go, Jones,” Jacob snapped. He reached down, grabbed Ezekiel’s wrist, and began to drag him away.

“Now, now,” Derick said calmly, reaching down. His long fingers curled around Ezekiel’s other wrist, and suddenly Jacob had gotten himself caught up in an embarrassing game of tug-of-war. “I was speaking to him.” He then laughed softly, shaking his head to himself. “Oh, of course, silly me. You see, when a man runs into another man he’s been intimate with, it’s only common courtesy to say a quick hello.” He glanced at Ezekiel between the two of them. “Must be hard, having to explain everything to him. You were better off with-.”

Whoever Ezekiel had been better off with would remain unknown thanks to Jacob’s fist slamming into the side of Derick’s head. The taller man gasped loudly, stumbling away. A few gala-goers glanced at them, horrified, but Ezekiel quickly told them, “Nothing to see here. It’s okay. We’re the Librarians.”

And, like the magic it was, the people turned away, shrugging and tutting to themselves as if Jacob and Derick were two young boys poking fun at each other.

Jacob was about to go for another punch, but Ezekiel’s arms wrapping around his own brought him to a stop. He glanced to his side and was surprised to find a little grin on Ezekiel’s face. Ezekiel asked, “You okay, Derick? I forgot to mention, he’s a certified genius. He doesn’t take too kindly to people treating him like a dog.”

Derick, hair a mess now and hand clasped around his cheek, huffed angrily. “What the hell? What has gotten into you? You used to be a respectable person, Ezekiel Jones. Now you run around w-with ruffians a-and barbarians and-.”

“Dude, I got more punches if you want them,” Jacob cut him off, voice low and growly. With Ezekiel’s chest pressed against his arm, he could feel the small laughter that the threat caused.

Derick, offended, continued his blustering and huffing and puffing. Jacob snorted at him and began to walk away, dragging Ezekiel along with him.

“Wow, Stone,” Ezekiel said when they were further away. “Didn’t know you were the jealous type.”

Jacob snorted. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Jones.”

“You growled at him,” Ezekiel said, giggling a little bit.

Jacob shrugged, neck starting to get uncomfortably warm. “Dude, look, I just don’t like the idea of you with a guy like…him.”

“Uh-huh,” Ezekiel murmured, still grinning. “I’m sure.”

Jacob jostled Ezekiel off of him, huffing and rolling his eyes. “I mean it, Jones. The guy was a prick.”

“Well,” Ezekiel said. He pulled ahead of Jacob and quickly turned around, patting him on the chest. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, tough guy. He’s not my type anymore. Now I’m into the brave, smart, cowboy art historian type.” He grinned cheekily at Jacob, sighing loudly in his face. “But where am I ever gonna find somebody like that?”

Jacob watched Ezekiel jumped ahead of him, racing off into the crowd. Ezekiel was almost hidden from view before Jacob could get his composure together to squeak after him, “Wait…what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I really hope you enjoyed this little fic of a jealous Jacob Stone ;)
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
